Mr. Game
Mr. Game & Watch known in Japan as just Game & Watch is a composite representation of various generic characters featured in Nintendo's Game & Watch products and video game series created in 1980 by Gunpei Yokoi. Info Mr. Game and Watch is a man from Superflat World, a completely flat world, having no third-dimension whatsoever. He is also monochrome, and due to being two-dimensional, he can only move in different frames, similar to the numbers on a calculator, or the Game & Watch games themselves. In Super Smash Bros. SSBM Mr. Game & Watch makes his Smash-series debut as the final unlockable character in Melee. Mr. Game and Watch can be unlocked one of four ways: completing either Classic or Adventure with all characters on any difficulty and stock or the Target Test with all characters, or playing 1000 vs. mode matches. Mr. Game & Watch fights with a variety of items derived from the Game & Watch series. Chef, his B-move, launches bacon at random distances from a pan. At closer distances this pan can be used as a pseudo spike; Judgment, his side-b, is a hammer with randomly chosen strength and effects, ranging from weak (1) to strong (9); Fire, his up-b, launches Mr. Game & Watch at a lengthy vertical distance, with the help of a firefighter team (note that this is the only one Up-B attack which gets more distance when a character is big by getting a mushroom); Oil Panic, his down-b, allows him to catch energy based projectiles. Once three projectiles were caught, the contents can be dumped as a flow of oil, causing damage depending on the projectiles caught. This move can be used to cause the Kamikaze Glitch. SSBB Mr. Game & Watch appears as an unlockable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. His moves seem mostly unchanged from Melee, but he is actually far more powerful than in the last game. In fact, he is probably the character with the greatest improvement between the two games, along with Kirby. His Up-B move is now very effective. Instead of falling into a helpless state after using this, Mr Game & Watch now pulls out his parachute and the player can control where he lands after recovering. This allows him to attack in mid-air after using Up-B, letting him finish opponents high in the air and adding to his strong aerial game. His neutral-A attack that was once his parachute is now replaced by a drill attack where Mr Game & Watch pulls out a fishbowl based on the Game & Watch game "Tropical Fish." His moves are relatively unchanged, except they are more powerful and easier to control than in Melee. His down tilt (where he pulls up a manhole to attack) no longer K0s, but acts as a spike and is good defensively. Mr Game & Watch himself seems to have a slightly slower sprint than before, but he is a lot harder to KO in Brawl which was one of his severe downsides in the previous game. Interestingly, in a Dojo update where Sakurai explained some mysteries about the Subspace Emissary, he says that Tabuu used Mr. Game & Watch's flat qualities to create Shadow Bugs, making Mr. Game & Watch the origin of Shadow Bugs, though Game & Watch is not aware of it himself. Trophy information The monochrome hero of the Game & Watch series, a fellow who oozes personality. First appearing in 1980, the series were the original portable game systems. The first games in the series were quite simple, but as time passed, technology evolved. The multiscreen series featured game play on dual screens. As the name states, the games also kept time. Story of Joining Sora's Team When few of the team members were seperated to other worlds, Mr. Game & Watch met BMO when they both bumped into each other while running away from Heartless and Subspacers. When the two teamed up to fight them, Mr. Game & Watch was promised by BMO that he would be made as an honorary member of the team. When each team member was reunited, Mr. Game and Watch and other new friends the other members made, joined the team for a better purpose. Category:Game & Watch characters Category:Gamers Category:Video Game characters Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Mysterious characters Category:Characters Category:Anime characters Category:Super Smash Bros. characters Category:Playable characters Category:Ionic characters Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Chefs Category:Octopuses Category:Masters Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Males Category:Sora's Team Category:Ninjas Category:Nintendo characters Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Comedy characters Category:Creatures Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Archers Category:Magic Users Category:Athletes Category:Silent characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Key Pirates Category:Wanted by the Marines